Mama Swimmer
|-|V - VI= |-|VII= |-|VIII - XIII= |-|XIV= |name = Ducky and Spike's Mother |gender = Female |color = Brown, w. lighter brown underbelly |species = Disputed; official IDs for her daughter are: AnatosaurusThe Land Before Time May 11, 1987 script excerpt: "A single egg, rocks and bounces; a tail breaks through the shell, then a head. It is a tiny, female Anatosaurus (DUCKY)." Parasaurolophus Saurolophus |food = Tall grass |voice actor = Tress MacNeille (II-XI, TV series) Meghan Strange (XIV)|start = The Land Before Time|eye color = Black|end = Ongoing|status = Alive}}Ducky's Mother, known as Mama SwimmerThe Land Before Time: The Gang at www.freewebs.com. Retrieved on March 17th, 2009. or Mrs. Swimmer by fans, and Ducky Mom by Petrie in the eighth movie, is Ducky's mother and Spike's adopted mother, and is a brown saurolophus or hadrosaur who has appeared in most of the fourteen movies in the series. She is blind to race/species, as seen in her inter-racial/species adoption of Spike, a Stegosaurus whom she took in as her own son due to the whereabouts of his own parents being unknown. She loves all her children and is very attentive. She is popular among Littlefoot and his friends for these reasons and is treated with respect by Littlefoot and his friends, as well as the adults in the Great Valley. She occasionally has doubts on how to raise Spike, whether in keeping with her own values or with those of his racial heritage. This was seen in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze when a stegosaur herd met and befriended Spike. She let him go with the herd to learn "his kind's" ways; however when Spike fell through the ice it was she who rescued her grateful son. This protective attitude is scientifically accurate, as at least some hadrosaurids such as Maiasaura, or "good mother lizard," are believed to have been attentive parents. Curiously, unlike other young dinosaurs in the film, her daughter, Ducky, is shown as being able to walk and even talk soon after hatching, while the evidence for hadrosaur parental care rests in the fact that young were unable to care for themselves. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille, who also voices Petrie's Mother in the films, and currently by Meghan Strange, who also voices Ruby. Appearance Mama Swimmer is a hadrosaur (or duck-billed dinosaur), very physically similar to Saurolophus. She has black eyes. She has a brown skin. The underside of her tail, her belly, her chest, and her throat are lighter brown. Gallery References Category:Swimmers Category:1988 introductions Category:Bigmouths Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze characters Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time I introductions Category:Hollowhorns Category:Mothers Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave characters Category:Characters with black eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:TV Series character Category:Brown Characters